1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceramic valve core, and more particularly to an innovative one which is configured with snapping identification functions for the cold/hot separation point.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
As a dual temperature ceramic valve core has an extremely short rotation stroke from coldest to hottest water flow mode with an included angle less than 180°, the users may find it easy to switch to the hottest water supply state in case of careless touch, leading possibly to personal scalding. Hence, the poor safety performance of this dual temperature ceramic valve core and its hydrants raises great concern.
For these problems, an improved structure of ceramic valve core has been developed in a way that, when the brake valve stem is intended to switch from cold water to hot water mode, a damping action is triggered to generate a damping point. In such a case, if a user intends to switch the hydrant from cold water to hot water mode, a bigger pulling force must be applied to overpass the damping point, thereby avoiding possible scalding and improving the safety performance of the dual temperature hydrant.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.